


Relaxation

by drysia



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, recreational elfroot use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drysia/pseuds/drysia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor offers Cullen an elven remedy to ease his pain, a quiet evening and a full halla pipe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

Loose limbed and content, Cullen Rutherford kicked his feet up on the Inquisitor’s coffee table. The cushions of the Orelsian couch threatened to swallow him as he sunk further into the cushion. 

The Commander was _lounging._

Smoke drifted lazily above him; filtering the colored light and making it dance. When was the last time he noticed how beautiful stained glass was? Having spent so much time in the Chantry, it was easy to take its beauty for granted. 

A voice jolted him from his reverie. “Perhaps you’ve had enough,” The Inquistor’s voice was full of mirth, but her eyes were gentle. “I thought the elfroot had dried up enough to lose its potency, but it must be a strong strain.” 

Cullen straightened himself upright, eyes half-closed but focused on Lavellan. “I’m more together than I look,” he massaged the back of his neck. “But it’s quite remarkable, normally it takes much longer for the pain to subside when it gets this bad. But I’d be useless in an emergency in this state.” 

Inquisitor Lavellan laughed. It was a rich sound, the kind of laugh that eased old wounds. She grabbed the pipe from Cullen’s hand and inhaled deeply. “Sera took quite an interest in herbs once she noticed the halla horn pipe.” 

“Maker’s breath, don’t tell me you told Sera? In Denerim they do _not_ get this from Healers.”

A wicked grin spread across her face. “Don’t worry, _vhenan_. Your illicit secrets are safe with me.” 

Companionable silence stretched between them. He didn’t know how long he would remain in her favor, but he would relish every moment.


End file.
